Siempre te ame
by anamellark
Summary: Katniss tiene una vida perfecta esta apunto de casarse, tiene un tabajo sobresaliente y amigos que la quieren mucho pero un dia con una visita inesperada y una obligacion por cumplir sus planes se vienen abajo ¿que pasara ahora con su vida? cuando tenga que casarse con alguien que practicamente no conoce.
1. Chapter 1

Compromiso

No puedo creer lo que me está pasando hace tan solo unas semanas estaba celebrando mi compromiso con Gale y hoy estoy viviendo una pesadilla.

Gale es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y ahora la he perdido por ser una persona débil y no haberme negado a la exigencia de mi padre ¡Maldita la hora en la que fui mujer! Todo hubiese sido más fácil siendo un hombre, lograría escoger con quien casarme o tan solo sería más fácil conseguir dinero.

Me giro hacia el otro lado de la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero me es imposible, por lo que rendida bajo a la cocina a buscar algo que me tranquilice no se tal vez un vaso con leche tibia.

Regreso al cuarto que desde hace siete años ya no ocupaba me siento junto a la ventana a observar las estrellas y pensar en que tan rápido ha cambiado mi vida hace tan solo unos meses había aceptado casarme con Gale le quería mucho, me había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida éramos novios desde hace poco más de un año aunque lo conocía desde que había dejado mi ciudad natal para irme a Nueva York ; en cierta parte para que pudiera entrar a la universidad de Nueva York pero la otra para alejarme de la presión que mi padre ejercía en mi por ser la hija mayor; amaba a mi familia pero a veces era tanta esa presión que me obligó a tomar la decisión de irme; lo más difícil de todo fue dejar a Prim ella tenía tan solo 10 años cuando me marche me dolió mucho a verla dejado, pero como siempre, fui cobarde y lo único que parecía ser la solución en ese momento a mis problemas era marcharme.

Ahora más de seis años después me encuentro de vuelta a casa y con una boda en puerta solo que lamentablemente no era con Gale. Aun no podía creer lo que mi padre me había pedido hace unos días cuando sin esperármelo lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa.

Flash back

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente. Con mucha pereza me levante del cómodo sillón donde me encontraba sentada, no era muy normal recibir visitas a esta hora a no ser que se tratara de Annie o Gale así que sin preocuparme si quiera en preguntar quien es abrí la puerta para llevarme la mayor sorpresa de mi vida al encontrarme a mi padre parado en la puerta.

-Hola- dijo a modo de saludo- puedo pasar.

Me quede helada por su visita pero sin más me hice a un lado.

- Hola Papá pasa- el paso sin decir nada me percate que solo traía con el su chaqueta, tal vez solo se quedaría unas horas o ya se había instalado en un hotel. Pero solo me tomo un momento para saber que algo pasaba para que él estuviera en NY; en todo el tiempo que yo he estado aquí nunca había venido.

- ¿Qué pasa papa?- me apresure a decir, el silencio me había abrumado.

El pareció pensárselo un momento pero después dio un gran suspiro y sin más dijo.

-Tienes que casarte con Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2: Mi realidad

**hola yo de nuevo bueno pues epero que les aya gustado esta nueva historia una nueva locura que se me ocurrio bueno pues disfrutenla los personajes son se suzanne collins (ho gradiosa escritora de los mejores libros :D)**

* * *

_**- ¿Qué pasa papa?-**_ me apresure a decir, el silencio me había abrumado.

El pareció pensárselo un momento pero después dio un gran suspiro y sin más dijo.

**_-Tienes que casarte con Peeta Mellark_**

Mi risa resonó en todo el departamento.

**_-¿Papa desde cuando eres tan bromista?-_** pregunte aun sin poderme creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado ¡yo casarme con Peeta Mellark! debevía ser una broma

Sin embargo el me miraba seriamente como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera tal locura que yo avía escuchado.

_**-Esto es serio Katniss-**_ me dijo frunciendo el ceño

**_-Debes estar bromeando, si me casare pero con Gele-_**dije recordándole lo que semanas antes le avia contado **_– mi novio._**

**_-¿Porque crees que bromeo?-_** pregunto cómo ignorando mi mesion sobre Gale

**_-Papa –_**trate de sonar calmada aunque esto me parecia ridiculo**_-no puedes venir y decirme que me tengo que casar con alguien que npo conozco y no creer que estás loco—_**le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio

Amaba a mi padre aunque no siempre nos llevamos bien; él era muy autoritario y me controlaba en todo lo que hacía o decía, siempre diciéndome que debía ser la señorita perfecta para que un buen hombre se quisiera casar conmigo; eso era lo que más me molestaba que siempre pensara que yo debía esforzarme y ser de lo más educada con las personas para que alguien se quisiera casar conmigo como si fuera un artículo que comprarían y yo debía ser la de mejor calidad; y si me casaría algún día seria porque yo lo quisiera y no por conveniencia o porque me obligaran.

¿Así que? cómo me debía tomar el que ahora viniera y me digiera que me tenía que casar con Peeta Mellark así como así.

**_-No entiendes, Katniss te casaras con Peeta-_** me dijo exasperado.

**_-¿qué es lo dices papá?, yo me casare pero con Gale-_** bufe molesta, esto ya me estaba hartando ¡que se creia para decirme con quien casarme!

_**-¿Gale es rico?-**_ me pregunto molesto

**_-No-_** respondí molesta; ahora entendía, esto se trataba de dinero**_-pero eso no tiene nada que ver yo lo quiero y eso me basta_**

**_-No de cariño vive la gente Katniss_**- me dijo con frialdad

**_-¿A que vienes esto papa?- _** pregunte cansada, esta discusión no nos llevaría a ningún lugar.**_- hace mucho que no te pido ni aun solo centavo para mí._**

**_-Lo sé-_**dijo con nostalgia. Algo pasaba y no estaba segura de que era.

**_-Entonces por qué quieres que me case con Peeta Mellark-_**le rete a que contestara.

**_-E-es … por Prim.-_**dijo ¿abatido? Pero seguía sin tener sentido ¿Prim? ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto?

El entendió mi confusión y se apresuro a aclararme la situación

**_-Ella está muy enferma –_** dijo y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

**_-Hace un par de meses le detectaron. . . . Leucemia -_**continúo

**_-¿Leucemia?-_**pregunte en un susurro; mi corazón latía muy rápido; mi niña, mi hermanita ¿Enferma? Mi padre me miraba a simple vista se le notaba que estaba abatido y eso me asía creer que era cierto.

**_-¿Por qué no me dijeron? -_**Pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

**_-ella no quiso que te avisáramos dijo que no quería preocuparte y tu madre y yo respetamos su decisión._**  
Mi corazón latía muy fuerte y las lagrimas caían como cascadas en mis ojos, me tenía que sentar o me caería; esto no podía ser cierto.

**_-Dime que esto no es cierto papa-_**le suplique

**_-Lo siento Katniss-_**dijo**_- es por esto que estoy aquí el tratamiento es muy caro lo intentamos pagar con las ahorros que teníamos pero ya se acabaron trate de pedir un préstamo pero el banco me lo negó –_** suspiro**_- y es aquí donde entra Peeta_**

¿Peeta?

**_-¿Que tiene que ver en esto?_**

-Todo- respondió cansado**_,-lo fui a ver para ver si él me podía prestar el dinero por todos los años de amistad con su familia y él me ofreció pagar el tratamiento de Prim si tu aceptabas casarte con el._**

**_-¿Qué el .. qué?-_**pregunte sorprendida

**_-El necesita una esposa y nosotros el dinero piénsalo Katniss-_**estoy no podía ser cierto yo no me casaría con el por mucho que necesitáramos el dinero debería haber otra salida.

**_-Conseguiremos el dinero-_**le dije decidida yo no quería ni podía casarme con él. No, yo debía casarme con Gale como lo tenía planeado.

**_-No tenemos tiempo-_** dijo enojado**_-¿que crees que he hecho estos dos meses? Lo hice Katniss, en todos lados pero no lo conseguí y ella necesita el tratamiento en ti el poder salvarla._**

¿Pero? No esto debía ser una pesadilla.

**_-Piénsalo-_**me dijo después de ver que no decía nada**_ – tu hermana te necesita no seas tan egoísta; piensa que esto podría ser peor al menos te quiere como esposa y no como amante; me marchare mañana en el primer vuelo este es tu boleto –_**me lo mostro y lo dejo en la mesa de centro**_ –te esperare en el aeropuerto de ti depende la salud de Prim-_**se levanto del sillón y se fue.

Me recosté en el sillón donde minutos antes avía estado mi padre dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, no tenia que conocer mucho del tema para saber que los tratamientos eran caros y mucho, y por más que tratara no conseguiríamos el dinero para pagarlo, no al menos a tiempo; y no le podía pedir a Gale él tenía suficiente con su madre y sus hermanos. Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeo en la cara me tendría que casar con Peeta Mellark si quería salvar a mi hermana.

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo espero que les juste tratare de actuakizar mas seguido (la universidad me absorve mucho tiempo) tengo abandonada otra historia (Demuestrame espero que le den un revisadita esta igual interesante y se pondra mejor) espero en mis tiempo libres seguir escriviendo y actualizar pronto**

** :)**

**quiero agradecer a Ane-Potter17 y a johana por sus reviews y espero mas.**

**GRACIAS ****_K.G_**


	3. Chapter 3: Llego la hora

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volví jejjeje lo siento se que no tengo perdon pero por lo menos tratare de justificarme nos leemos abajo**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Llego la hora

Y ahora aquí me encontraba sin poder dormir, mirando las estrellas. Mañana seria el día en que me reencontraría con Peeta Mellark después de muchos años sin verlo, a un recuerdo la última vez que lo vi estábamos empezando el instituto, en ese tiempo yo me acababa de hacer novia de Marvel y un día sin más desapareció.

Peeta era un chico muy solitario nunca hablaba con nadie salvo por su hermana Glimmer, eran muy unido y solo ella hablaba con él.

Ellos eran muy diferentes y parecidos a la vez a pesar de ser mellizos, ella era una chica hermosa con una larga cabellera color oro y poseedora de unos ojos azules claros muy hermosos, su figura era esbelta y tenía muy buenas curvas donde era necesario; en cambio Peeta era regordete con gafas que ocultaban sus ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su hermana pero los suyos de un azul más intenso y su personalidad era extraña no como Glimmer que siembre andaba sonriente, a él ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír; siempre que lo descubría mirándome apartaba su vista , en un tiempo pensé que le gustaba y eso no me agradaba mucho, no por su apariencia si no porque su forma tan intensa de verme me incomodaba. Siempre que nuestras familias se juntaban trataba de evitarlo. Pero el nunca salía siempre se escondía en su habitación ciertamente era raro.

Y yo me tenía que casar con él, esto era una locura ¡ni siquiera lo conocía! nunca habíamos cruzado palabra salvo por simples monosílabos obligados por simple educación.

De pronto un pasamiento cruzo por mi mete y ¿si esa era la razón por la que se quería casar conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie más se quisiera casar con el por su apariencia o por su rara personalidad? No, no eso debía ser solo producto de mi desesperación y mi estúpida imaginación, la vida no podía ser tan cruel conmigo como para tener que casarme con alguien con una obscura personalidad. ¿Pero entonces porque se quería casar conmigo? debía dejar de pensar en eso y disponerme a dormir algo, mañana lo vería después de muchos años y le podría preguntar el porqué de su condición para prestarnos el dinero para Prim.

Prim ella era la única razón por la que estaba metida en todo este embrollo, no se encontraba en estos momentos en casa seguía hospitalizada en **Mayo Clinic en Florida *** según mi padre después de que le notificara a Peeta de mi decisión el había empezado a pagar su tratamiento exigiendo que le dieran el mejor trato e incluso la habían trasladado del hospital donde se encontraba a esta clínica especializada eso me alegraba.

Por lo que yo debía cumplir con mi parte del trato, mañana nos reuniríamos para firmar un estúpido contrato prematrimonial y otras cosas para que empecemos con todo el show. Después de tanto pensar me dispuse en tratar de dormir un poco mañana seria un día muy largo y tendría que descansar como desearía que Annie estuviera aquí me sentiría mas tranquila teniendo alguien en quien confiar.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me pregunte por un instante si todo era una pesadilla pero uno ligeros golpes en mi puerta me trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, seguro era mi padre que quería avisarme que se me hacia tarde para ir a firmar mi contrato de muerte, pero simplemente no me quería levantar aun estaba aterrada por lo que entierre mi cara en la almohada como si con eso pudiera escapar de la realidad.

De pronto los golpe cesaron y oí como la puerta se abría suavemente eleve un poco mi rostro para descubrir una figura pequeña inconfundible, al principio creí que era producto de mi imaginación pero cuando escuche mi nombre proveniente de su voz sabía que era ella, mi loca y pequeña amiga.

-_**¿Kat?**_

_**-Annie-**_ salte de la cama para abrazarla –_**pero ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**-No pensaras que te deje sola en estos momentos ¿verdad?-**_me dice**_- además soy tu abogada lo recuerdas._**

Es verdad ella es mi abogada pero lo es lo que menos me importa, la que realmente importa es que ella estaba aquí conmigo.

**_-Gracias An-_** le digé con las lagrimas a punto de salir y sin soltar mi agarre.

**_-De nada-_** dice**_- ahora por favor podrías dejar de moquearme y disponte a vestirte adecuadamente para la 'gran ocasión'._**

Eso me hizo sonreír con esta mujer siempre es lo mismo nuca puede dejar que vayas mal vestida a algún lado. Amo a Annie ella es la mejor a miga que tengo aunque es un poco loca, aun así es una gran amiga cuándo mas la necesitas.

Cuando salí del baño después de que ella casi me arrastrar hasta ahí, despues de decirmne que me acompañaria en todo momento y la verdad eso me tranquilizaba por lo menos no estaria sola, me encontré con que ella ya había sacado un conjunto muy bonito ideal para la ¨ocasión¨.

**_-¿Cuándo llegaste?-_** le pregunte mientras me vestía.

**_-Esta mañana-_** respondió sin darle importancia

_**-¿Y tu trabajo?**_

**_-Lo deje_**

_**-¡Como que lo dejaste!-**_ grite

**_-Hey cálmate –_**me dijo**_- era más importante apoyar a mi amiga-_** la mire horrorizada**_- además ya me han ofrecido otro en un despacho muy cerca de aquí._**- se apresuro a decir.

**_-Pero era muy bueno-_**le dije. No soportaba la idea de que ella hubiera dejado su trabajo por mí, este era mi problema no tenia que afectarle a ella.

**_-Si, pero ya no me gustaba-_**se encogió de hombros restándole importancia**_-necesitaba un cambio ¿sabes?_**

Y era cierto ella siempre era así, buscado nuevas aventuras. Una vez cambiado me dispuse a bajar tenía menos de una hora y media para llegar al despacho donde empezaría todo mi martirio. En la cocina se encontraba mi padre su miraba me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero a mí no me lo perecía aun estaba dolida con él, a pesar de saber que todo esto era por Prim no dejaba de sentir que prácticamente me había vendido al mejor postor.

**_-Buenos días señor Everdeen-_**saludo Annie

**_-Buenos días Annie, ¿ya te has instalado?-_ **pregunto tratando de ser cortes a él nunca le cayó bien Annie.

_** -Si gracias antes de venir había encontrado ya un departamento.**_

_** -Qué bien.-**_el ambiente se torno tenso. Joder nadie estaba cómodo con la situación.

_** -Bueno es hora de irnos-**_ le dije y me dirigí hacia An **_-¿nos vamos? _**

_**-Si claro-**_dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

_**-Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe-**_escuche atrás de mi la voz de mi padre.

**_-No gracias_**-trate de no sonar molesta, como se atrevia a decir eso si de porsi ya era humillante esta situación, su presencia lo empeoraria**_- ya te había dicho que esto lo haría solo y ahora que An está aquí, no hace falta que me acompañes-_** tal vez era dura pero era lo menos que se merecía por no ser valiente y conseguir de otra manera el maldito dinero.

**_ -Tranquila-_** me dijo An una vez que estábamos en el coche.

**_ -Andando –_**tome aire y suspire_**-entre más rápido empecemos con esto, mas pronto terminara.**_

Ella solo asintió y puso en marcha el auto. Veía pasar los grandes edificios por mi ventana no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que Annie me dijo que ya era hora, de pronto sentí que el aire me faltaba y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

_**-No tiene que hacer esto-**_por su voz sabia que ella estaba preocupada**_- podemos irnos de aquí y tratar de conseguir el dinero de otra manera._**

Negué levemente, ya no me podía echar para atrás

**_-No, esto es por Prim y ya no tenemos tiempo así que andando-_ **no deje que ella digiera algo mas y baje del auto.

El camino en ascensor se me izo eterno, sentía que la piernas me tiemblan pero debía ser fuerte por Prim, _esto es por Prim_ me repetí una y otra vez. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegamos a donde estaba la recepcionista.

_**-Buenos días somos la señorita Katniss Everdeen y Annie Cresta, tenemos cita con el señor Mellark-**_dijo Annie al ver que yo estaba muda.

**_ -Adelante las están esperando-_**dijo la secretaria.

Era el momento no había marcha atrás, volví a respirar profundamente mientras las puertas se abrían. Mostrando al hombre que sería mí esposo.

Al entra me quede como piedra esto no era real, el hombre que estaba frente a mi no podía ser Peeta Mellark, este era un hombre totalmente diferente al que yo recordaba; si no fuera por su intensa mirada juraría que no eran la misma persona.

**_ Peeta PVO_**

**_ Ahí estaba, parada frente a mí en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa al verme._**

**_ Y por mi mete no podía pasar otro pensamiento que no fuera que maldito, cretino egoísta soy_**

**_ Fin del Peeta PVO_**

* * *

**_bueno pues perdon nuevamente, pero empezare a relatar mi vida estas ultimas semanas, para no hacerles la vida cansada solo les dire que fue estresante y no saben cuanto esta semana y la que caba de pasar es de examenes hace dos semanos tuve practicas de la universidad en las mañas y por las tarde iva a la escuela y lo unico que queria hacer al volver a mi casa era dormir, a media semana ya no podia mas y me puse a llorar como una magdalena en los brazos de una amiga(de verdad, luego eso fue humillante) y pues trate de actualizar el fin de semana pasado pero no pude porque me dejaron un trabajo que me mantubo ocupada y pues en la semana los examenes no me dejaron, basta de aburrirlas _**

**_quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron son muy lindos tratare de contestarlos, hubó uno en especial que me recordo mi gran defecto, de verdad lo siento soy pesima con la ortografia pero de verdad que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mejorarla eso me ha traido muchos problemas en la escuela.  
_**

**__****Mayo Clinic en Florida** si existe es una clinica que se especializa en diferentes tipos de cancer y la leucemia es una de ella  


**_bueno quisiera saber que tal les parecio este capitulo en el proximo porfin aparecera Peeta haaaaa Peeta lo amo bueno espero sus comentarios gracias _**

**_K.G_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Condiciones

**hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Condiciones

Era imposible que una persona cambiara tanto; el hombre que tenía en frente se veía totalmente diferente al que recordaba, ante mi estaba la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Ni si quiera era capaz de describir la imagen que tenía en frente, y esta era de un hombre delgado pero de buena manera, de espalda ancha y bien trabajada, de mediana estatura pero no llegaba a ser tan bajo tal vez si me colocaba a su lado seguro era más alto que yo, con brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas cortas sobre la frente y que a simple vista se le veía el esfuerzo de mantenerlo controlado.

Sin duda era hermoso cada una de las facciones de la cara lo demostraban, su mentón, su nariz recta pero sobre rodo sus increíbles ojos azules tan hipnóticos como los recordaba y a pesar de que siempre que los veía era a través de sus gafas tenían el mismo efecto_. Hipnóticos e intimidantes. _Llevaba un traje gris hecho a la medida que dejaba ver que debajo de él había un buen trabajado cuerpo…. Sin duda este no era el Peeta que esperaba pero realmente ¿Qué esperaba? _El había cambiado y yo igual._

**_-Buenos días-_** su voz me saco del estado en el que me encontraba y no estaba segura exactamente de cual era. Maldita su voz era jodidamente hermosa.

**_-Buen..os di..as-_** mi voz era apenas había salido como un murmullo.

De pronto se formo un silencio incomodo en la gran oficina que apenas había podio observar. Su mirada me quemaba por lo intensa e intimidante que era, seguía clavada en la mía y yo simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, de pronto me sentí nerviosa y sin mas opción baje la cabeza parar romper esa conexión, no podía seguir viéndolo de esa manera pero era imposible que lo viera diferente, la impresión había sido muy grande.

**_-Buenos días-_** rompió el silencio Annie al parecer había tenido la misma reacción que yo.

**_-Por favor tomen asiento- _**nos indico con un movimiento de manos **_- déjenme presentarles al señor Finnick Odiar mi abogado-_** misionó señalando al hombre que estaba a su derecha. Yo apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor me sentía abruma con toda esta situación pero al escuchar eso recordé el motivo del porque estábamos aquí y me deje caer en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

**_-Mucho gusto-_** respondió Annie que seguía a mi lado, por un momento me había olvidado de ella-**_ mi nombre es Annie Cresta, la abogada de Katniss._**

**_-Mucho gusto señorita Cresta-_** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**_-Bien creo que lo mejor será empezar-_** dijo Finnick, le agradecí mentalmente por ello.

**_-De acuerdo-_** dije.

**_-Me gustaría hablar antes a solas con Katniss-_ **me paralicé al escuchar eso ¿de que querría habla conmigo a solas?

**_-No tenemos nada que hablar a solas-_ **dije con decisión**_- estamos aquí para establecer los términos legales en los que se llevara a cavo este matrimonio._**

Se mostro sorprendido por un instante ante lo directa que había sido pero no teníamos nada que hablar salvo por los términos del contrato que debíamos firmar y para ser sincera me asustaba el quedarme a solas con él.

**_-Solo serán unos momentos.-_**por su tono de voz sabía que no tenía otra opción.

**_-Por favor señorita acompáñeme-_** Finnick tendió una mano hacia Annie que me miraba con desconfianza; yo le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza para que se sintiera más tranquila. Ella acepto la mano de Finnick a regadientes y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que estaba a un costado.

Una vez que salieron Peeta se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana que estaba en una de las paredes de su oficina dándome la espalda, estaba nerviosa como siempre que estaba cerca de él, aun recordaba todas esas veces que coincidíamos y como me observaba sintiéndome intimidada por él y trataba de alejarme lo mas posible.

**_-Es un gusto volverte a ver Katniss-_ **dijo desde su lugar aun sin verme.**_- cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos ¿hace 6 años?_**

**_-7-_ **contentes rápidamente. Yo tenía 17 y él 18 años cuando nos vimos por última vez.

**_-Cierto, 7 años-_** dijo más para el que para mí. Su voz era tranquila, pero podía notar en ella algo de nostalgia. Nos quedamos en silencio y aunque pareciera increíble no era uno incomodo, cada uno analizaba la situación desde su punto vista.

**_-Sabes porque estamos aquí ¿verdad?-_** preguntó de repente ¿realmente lo sabía? Lo único que yo sabía es que debía hacer lo posible para salvar a mi hermana_**- esto es de muto acuerdo, no quiero que parezca que te estoy obligando-**_ su expresión era indescifrable. Yo no sabía que decir era cierto que el no me obligaba pero bien puedo haber pedido otra cosa.

_**-Lo sé-** _fue lo único que pude contesta

**_-Tú necesitas el dinero y yo una esposa-_**mi respiración se izo irregular, mi padre me había dicho que el necesitaba una esposa pero no sabía la razón **_-ambos nos ayudamos._**

**_-Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas-_ **continuo**_- créeme que si tuviera otra opción no hubiera pedido esto como condición_**

**_-Entonces ¿por qué yo?-_**me fue imposible no preguntarle a la vez que me cuestionaba porque un no se había casado siendo un hombre que lo tenía todo, dinero, su familia era muy unida y sobretodo belleza física, tal vez antes de volverlo a ver no me hubiese cuestionada tanto; me reprendí mentalmente no podía pensar así yo no era de las que se interesaban tanto en la apariencia física.

**_-Mi familia espera que me case pronto, me han presionado con que ya es hora de que forme mi propia familia, pero no ha llegado una persona que realmente me interese como esposa, todas buscan solo mi dinero o el prestigió de mi familia._**

**_-Te recuerdo que yo he accedido a casarme contigo por dinero-_** murmure eso ultimo con vergüenza, las situación era la misma me casaba con el por dinero.

**_-Es diferente-_** contesto_**- tu lo necesitas.**_

**_-Al fin de cuentas es lo mismo- _**baje mi rostro**_- todo se reduce a dinero-_ **me sentía realmente mal por ello.

**_-Recuerdas que te conozco desde niños-_** se acerco a mi-**_ se que nunca te ha interesado el dinero y que todo esto lo haces por Prim-_** la mención de mi hermana hiso que una solitaria lagrima rodara por mi mejilla involuntariamente. El al notarlo acerco su mano a mi rostro y la limpio, su tacto era suave y electrizante esa era una sensación que no había sentido antes, tal vez era por saber que pronto me casaría con el.**_-ella estará bien._**

**_-¿Por qué haces esto?-_**murmure, el se tenso al escucharme.

**_-Ya te lo dije necesito casarme-_** dijo.

**_- no me conoces a pesar de haber compartido algunas reuniones que nuestras familias organizaban o el que estudiáramos en la misma escuela, no sabes quién soy ni yo sé quién eres.-_** su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

**_-Tal vez tengas razón-_** se puso de pie y volvió a la ventana, agradecí por ello **_- pero ya habrá tiempo de conocernos y es por eso que quería hablar antes contigo, tengo ciertas condiciones sobre este matrimonio y si las aceptas seguiremos adelante-_** lo mire con los ojos abiertos sabia que firmaría un contrato prematrimonial y no tenia problema con ello, el tal vez querría proteger su fortuna para cuando este matrimonio terminara, pero la posibilidad de ciertas condiciones no me lo había planteado.**_- recuerda que esto es un trato de mutuo acuerdo y no te obligare a hacer nada que tu no quieras._**

Pero yo estaba atada no me podía negar a aceptarlas o permitir que por ellas no se realizara este matrimonio que era la única opción que tenia para salvar a Prim y si algo le pasara a mi hermana por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría; así que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlas. Suspire.

_**-¿En qué consisten?-** _pregunté un momento después, el estaba dispuesto a hablar así que lo interrumpí **_- solo una pregunta antes-_** tome aire**_- ¿por qué te tienes que casar?-_** tenía que saber para poder comprender, ya sabía que no se había casado antes porque todas las mujeres que había conocido eran unas interesadas, pero no sabía el por qué se tenía que casar ahora. En su rostro se formo sorpresa por lo que había preguntado pero después se volvió a mostrar calmado como si supiera que preguntaría eso.

**_-De acuerdo te lo diré-_** se sentó de nuevo en el sillón frente al escritorio**_- solo espero que esto no salga de aquí ¿sí?_**

Yo asentí.

**_-La empresa esta pasando por una crisis económica necesita una inyección de ingresos y no queremos pedir ayuda a algún inversionista no es urgente pero igual es necesaria-_ **lo mire sorprendida**_- y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, esto no tiene que ver con el dinero que está destinado para Prim-asentí sin comprender aun- mi abuela materna me dejo una herencia que solo podría cobrar el día que ese casado así que-_** se encogió de hombros**_- necesito una esposa para ello._**

Ahora lo entendía el necesitaba el dinero y para ello necesitaba casarse.

**_-Cuáles son las condiciones-_** dije un momento después el me miraba fijamente como estudiando cada movimiento que realizaba.

**_-Mi familia no sabe de este trato-_** no me sorprendió,si yo fueras él tampoco se los diria**_- así que ellos deben de creer que realmente estoy enamorado de ti, mi padre se decepcionaría de mi si supiera la verdad así que ante ellos te pediré fingir que -_ **respiro profundamente como si le costara decirlo**_- me amas._**

Lo entendía sabía que su familia era muy unida y a decir verdad tampoco me gustaría que Prim se enterara ella se sentiría culpable y eso no era bueno para su salud.

**_-Estoy de acuerdo, tampoco quisiera que Prim y mi madre se enterara así que ¿podrías hacer lo mismo ante ellas?_**

**_-Te lo he dicho antes Katniss esto es de mutuo acuerdo-_ **sonrió-_ así que si tu lo haces por mi yo lo haré por ti._

Asentí aliviada_**- cuál es la siguiente condición**_

Su sonrisa se borro y me miro por un instante **_–se que perdiste tu trabajo al venir a Chicago-_** me tense esa solo era una de las cosas que había perdido**_- asi que trabajaras aquie en la empresa como jefa del departamento legal._**

**_-No –_**dije levantándome de la silla no aceptaría eso.

**_-¿Por qué? –_**Contrarresto sorprendido**_- es lo justo._**

Negué **_– no, no lo es yo no me he ganado ese puesto y no quiero que digan que solo por casarme contigo lo obtuve._**

**_-De verdad crees que si no supieras que eres lo suficiente capas para ese puesto te lo daría -_** una sonrisa volvió a sus labios**_- no pondría en peligro mi empresa._**

**_-Como sabes que soy tan capas como dices_**

**_-Sé que en Nueva York trabajabas en uno de los mejores despachos –_** sonrió de lado eso me hiso estremeces**_- así que eres lo suficiente capas._**

**_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_** pregunte a la defensiva.

Se tenso por un momento, luego se relajo y encogió de hombros**_- quería saber con quién me casaría y no acepto negativas_**-asentí derrotada.

**_-Acepto pero quiero un puesto menor y ahora soy yo la que no acepta negativas_**

_**-De acuerdo-**_ suspiro**_- ahora sobre el tiempo de duración el contrato establece dos años tienes algún problema._**

_Dos años… _

_Dos años casada con Peeta Mellark…_

* * *

**_holaaaaaaaaa jejjeje volvi que les parecio el capitulo dios yo quisiera ser ella y no solo pásaria dos años con peeta sino toda la vida jeeje  
_**

**_bien ahora me gustaria saber si quieren que el proximo cxapitulo sea POV Peeta o sguimos con Katniss._**

**_dejen sus comenrtarios por favor es bueno saber lo que piensan y que les gusta la historia _**

**_les agradesco a quienes lo dejaron los kiero muchooooo _**

**_abrazosss_**

**_K.G_**


	5. Chapter 5 Dos años

**_olaaaa regrese :) disfruten un nuevo capitulo_**

* * *

**_Dos años…._**

Eso era demasiado tiempo, tiempo de una vida destruida especialmente mi vida; me quede inmóvil ante tal cosa sinceramente no me lo esperaba, pero ¿realmente que esperaba? No me había detenido a pensar que tiempo duraría, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, inconscientemente imaginaba que solo seria durante la enfermedad de Prim, sin embargo ahora él había puesto un límite y no podía hacer más que aceptarlo, al menos tendría un límite y no sería permanente, me obligue a pensar.

**_-¿Katniss?-_** si voz me saco de mi debate interior.

**_-Acepto-_** susurre, el pareció sorprendido.

**_-Bien creo que por el momento es todo-_** suspiro**_- lo mejor será que firmemos de una vez el contrato-_**asentí.

El se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Annie y Finnick. Estaba de acuerdo con él lo mejor sería que firmáramos de una vez el maldito contrato eran muchas emociones por un día. Tenía un nuevo trabajo del cual yo no estaba de acuerdo y un matrimonio que duraría dos largos años de mi vida, pero no me podía negar tenía miedo de que si yo me negara Peeta disolviera el trato y Prim se quedara sin atención medica, mi hermanita, ella era la razón por la cual soportaría todo; había decidido que me tomaría algunos días para visitarla tan luego tuviera el dinero necesario para hacer ese viaje y también tendría que pensar de que manera le dirá que en tan solo unos mese había cambiado de pretendiente si decía querer tanto a Gale.

Gale no sabía nada de él desde el día que le deje no me había vuelto a llamar, sabía que le había hecho daño y que nunca me perdonaría la traición que se suponía le había hecho pero yo relámete le quería era mi mejor amigo y la persona que mas me conocía. Solo esperaba que algún día me perdonara.

Minutos después entraron Peeta, Annie y Finnick procedimos a leer el contrato que básicamente decía lo mismo, estaría casada con Peeta dos años, una vez casados viviríamos en su casa ya que ni él ni yo estábamos de acuerdo en vivir con nuestros padres sería más fácil seguir esta farsa estado solos pero igual me incomodaba el hecho vivir sola con él, trabajaría en su empresa sin tiempo determinado ya que si era buena y yo aceptaba me podría quedar con el empleo permanentemente, eso me sorprendió por el hecho de que realmente me estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser buena en mi trabajo; nos casaríamos por bienes separados pero recibiría una determinada cantidad de dinero que cubriría todos los gastos médicos de Prim.

Una vez terminada la lectura del documento y que Annie lo revisara me lo tendieron para firmarlo, no era fácil aceptar que en tan poco tiempo tu vida cambiara tan drásticamente, tome una gran bocada de aire y tome el lapicero y me temía que no pudiera siquiera firmar ese trozo de papel, las manos me temblaban pero aun así firme y estaba casi segura que mas que firma eso perecería un garabato.

Puse de nueva cuenta la pluma con la que había firmado en el escritorio y fue el turno de Peeta, este al igual que yo estaba indeciso en firmar y de repente sus mirada se alzó de los papeles a mis ojos y por un momento me volví a perder en ese par de orbes azules que poseía, en sus labios se curvo una pequeña sonrisa y firmo el documento.

Una vez terminado me levante y me dispuse a ir hacia la puerta siguiendo Annie que había salido unos minutos antes a terminar de verificar los documentos dejándome sola con Peeta nuevamente, apenas había puesto las manos en el plomo de la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo antes de poder salir.

**_-una cosa más Katniss, recuerda que ahora eres mi novia y futura esposa así que desde este momento todo comienza y no se te olvide que mañana será tu primer día de trabajo así que por favor se puntual-_ **era consciente de eso

**_-lo sé-_**suspire**_- hasta mañana Peeta-_**y sin decir nada más me marche de ese lugar.

Durante el camino Annie no mencionó nada de lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrió en ese despacho y se lo agradecí tenia aun muchas cosas que pensar, eran muchos cambio, aparcó su auto en la puerta de mi casa y se despidió alegando que tenía que terminar de instalarse y al igual que yo mañana comenzaría su nuevo trabajo. Subí las escaleras sin siquiera saber si mi padre estaba en casa, no lo quería ver necesitaba estar sola para pensar ahora su presencia solo me perturbaría mas, entre a mi cuarto y camine hacia en baño dejando en el proceso un camino con mi ropa, un baño no me vendría mal en estos momentos.

**PVO Peeta**

Ahí estaba la mujer que había amado desde el día que la conocí cuando solo era una pequeña de 12 años con dos trenzas, sin embargo a mi me parecía la chica más hermosa del planeta. Y ahora la tenía en frente, me había sorprendido de la hermosa que estaba a pesar de ya haberla visto entes; en su cara se mostraba la sorpresa a la verme, era la misma cara que todos lo que me conocían antes y no me habían visto en los últimos años ponían.

Era verdad había cambiado mucho no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, ahora poseía mas seguridad y mi trato con las personas había mejorado mucho y la relación con mi familia había mejorado de sobremanera, tenia gran éxito como presidente de la compañía de mi familia en unos cuantos años había podido incrementar notablemente el prestigio y economía a Mellark ´Inc la había convertido en una de las mejores empresas de estado unidos y el extranjero, pero me faltaba algo y eso era ella.

Había estado con otras mujeres pero con ninguna sentía lo que ella me había hecho sentir con cada unos de sus gestos de los cuales me percataba cuando la observaba en el colegio o en las reuniones organizadas por mi familia o la suya a las cuales teníamos que asistir.

**_Buenos días-_ **la había saludado y compartido palabras cordiales con su abogada una menuda mujer de unos veintitantos de cabello largo y oscuro, y ojos verdes que me miraban con recelo al parecer era otra persona mas que no estaba de acuerdo con esto; les presente a Fin mi mejor amigo desde toda mi vida y ahora era mi abogado, me haba apoyado mucho en mi vida además de a verse ido a estudiar a Londres conmigo. Mi familia y la suya eran amigos así que cuando sus padres murieron mi familia no dudo en acogerlo y cuando yo tome la decisión de desaparecer, el me había acompañado. Mi familia había entendido y aceptado mis motivos.

La reunión a solas con ella había sido más intensa de lo que quería, aun no se reponía de la impresión y no estaba de acuerdo con ella pero necesitaba aligerar un poco las cosas y plantearle mis condiciones, solo a ella para que nadie se metiera, sabia que Annie era su mejor amiga y teniéndola en la misma sala aria las cosas más difíciles. cuando recordó a Prim vi su dolor y no puede evitar acercarme a ella cuando una solitaria lagrima recorrió rostro, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de acercamiento con ella había sido un momento mágico sin embargo duro muy poco cuando me recordó que no éramos más que dos extraños con un contrato.

Había vuelto hace menos de tres años después de estar durante más de cuatro en Londres, al llegar a estados unido pensé que mi años por Katniss por fin podría tener una oportunidad pero una vez más me equivoque, ella al igual que yo se había marchado solo que no a otro país; Glimmer mencionó que estaba en Nueva york pero no quise saber más al respecto, hasta que por problemas en la sucursal de esa misma cuidad me había tenido que ir a vivir a esa ciudad, trataba que el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella me hiciera perder la cabeza y cometer la locura de ir a buscarla.

Había conocido a Delly en un congreso y pensé que me ayudaría a olvidarla, salí con ella durante seis meses y cada vez me acordaba menos de Katniss; Delly era una chica muy tierna y hermosa me la pasaba bien con ella no les había mencionado de nuestra relación a mi familia para no ilusionarlos pero esperaba hacerlo.

Hasta ese día en el que había salido temprano del trabajo para recoger a Delly del suyo , habíamos quedado para ir a comer a un restaurante cercano pero el trafico estaba en su apogeo por lo que le sugerí vernos ahí así no tendría que atravesar el trafico dos veces, cuando llegue al restaurante me quede helado de la impresión cuando vi a Delly pero no estaba sola, Katniss estaba con ella tenia años sin verla pero me era imposible no reconocerla, se veía hermosa los años le habían favorecido mucho ahora era una mujer y en todo el sentido de la palabra, recorrí con lentitud cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro llevaba su cabello castaño en su habitual trenza de lado aunque esta se veía más larga de lo que recordaba; ellas parecían reír por algo, su risa era hermosa como toda ella, cuando Delly se percato de mi presencia se despidió entonces solo por un segundo la mirada de Katniss se conecto con la mía y me perdí hermosos ojos grises hasta que Delly se interpuso en mi capo de visión, pero solo me vasto ese instante para saber que la seguía amando.

Había dejado a Delly esa misma semana tras tratar de sacarme la imagen de esos ojos grises que me volvían loco de la cabeza sin éxito, me había rogado que lo intentáramos de nuevo pero no podía seguir con ella, seria egoísta de mi parte seguir permitiendo que se ilusionara mas.

Habían pasado algunas semanas de eso cuando la oportunidad de mi vida se presento antes mi, Haymitch había solicitado mi ayuda económica para pagar el tratamiento médico de Prim y a cambio de mi ayuda solicite la cosa más egoísta que pudiera existir pero era mi única oportunidad, sabía que ella tenía planes para casarse con un tal Gale la había mandado a investigar después de terminar mi relación con Delly y esa parte me había impedido salir tras ella pero ahora aprovecharía esta oportunidad que me daba el destino.

_**-¿como estas hermano?-**_la voz de Fin me saco de mis pensamientos, esto era muy extraño.

**_-bien, supongo_**

**_-y ahora que-_** sabía que no había marcha atrás.

**_-haré todo lo posible para que se enamore de mi-_** rio

**_-Sí que lo harás-_** negó

_**-¿sabes?**_-me recargue en el sillón donde estaba sentado**_- me odio por hacer que fuera de esta manera._**

**_-lo sé-_ **asintió_**- pero no tenias opción**_

Si que no la tenía.

_**-Además, su amiga no está nada mal-**_le mire-**_ aun que tiene un genio de los mil demonios-_** fue mi turno de reír

_**-nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?-**_pregunte

**_-el arte del amor hermano_**

**_-solo la has visto una vez_**

**_-¿has escuchado del amor a primera vista?-_**negué riendo él nunca cambiaria.

**_-bien y cuan es el siguiente movimiento romeo_**

**_-seré su amigo_**-conteste, esa sería la primera fase de plan y lo comenzaría mañana mismo, haría que Katniss se enamora de mi.

* * *

**bueno aqui esta otro capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia lo cheque cinco veces.**

**ahora bueno pues ya sabemos la version de Peeta y un poco de su pasad. bien pues tarde un poco esta vez pero de verdad no tengo muco tiempo y bueno pues estoy tramando algo por ahi pero cuando este solido se los comentare, busquemen en facebook la direcion esta en mi perfil **

**si mas me despido no sin antes agradecer sus mensajes son muy lindos e inspiradore _los kiero mucho_****_¿Reviews? _**

**_K.G_**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Amigos?

_**hola chicas regrese :) disfruten.**_

* * *

La noche anterior había sido la más larga, el tiempo se me había pasado en llegar a casa y darme un baño por más de una hora y tratar de conciliar el sueño y sin darme cuenta que ya había amanecido, así que decidí que lo mejor sería que me preparara para mi primer día de trabajo; aun no había hablado con mi padre pero sabía que ese era un hecho inevitable, tenía que decirle que ni mi madre ni mi hermana podrían enterarse de este trato.

Ya arreglada lo mejor posible baje para tratar de comer algo aunque mi estomago estuviera cerrado tenía que comer, no sabía que me destinaba el día. Cuando estaba por preparar el desayuno se abrió la puerta de la cocina revelando a mi padre y por lo que pude ver acaba de llegar ayer había encontrado una nota donde me informaba que había ido a Florida a ver a mi hermana.

_**-Kat-**_me llamo, aun no me encontraba preparada para hablar con él.

_**-Kat-**_ volvió a llamarme_**- tenemos que hablar-**_ como cual niña pequeña lo ignore y me dispuse a salir de la cocina

_**-Katniss por favor, no seas tan infantil-**_ seguí mi camino _**- de acuerdo ¡lo siento! ¿Sí? Lo siento**_- grito con arrepentimiento_**.- se que estuvo mal haberte pedido esto y de verdad lo siento-**_ realmente sonaba arrepentido _**- pero ya te lo dije era la única salida, había buscado en todos lados ni siquiera el banco me quiso prestar -**_ se paso una mano por la frente totalmente frustrado - _**hace seis meses antes de saber sobre la enfermedad de Prim la empresa paso malos momentos, pedí un préstamo y puse la misma empresa en garantía, apenas se está reponiendo pero no es lo suficiente para pagar el tratamiento.**_

Algo sabia de eso mi madre lo había dicho una de las últimas veces que hablé con ellas, cuando pregunte por papa ella dijo_: la está pasando mal pero nada que no pueda sobre llevar no te preocupes, mejor dinos cuando vienes te extrañamos sobretodo Prim..._

_**-Ya no importa-**_suspire con resignación_**- ya está hecho-**_ me dispuse a seguir mi camino

_**-Lo siento de verdad-**_ repitió

_**-Lo sé papa-**_ respondí

_**-¿Me podrías perdonar?**_

_**-No hay nada que perdonar-**_ lo mire_**- Prim es lo mas importante en estos momentos y por ella aria cualquier cosa.**_

El estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, hablar con el resulto más fácil de lo previsto, el estaba arrepentido pero ya nada podía hacer ya había dado mi palabra y aunque me costara la cumpliría.

_**-¿Han firmado ya?-**_ asentí_**- ¿puedo saber en qué consiste?-**_ pregunto con cautela

Respire profundamente, no había caso ya de seguir con esta situación tan tensa entre nosotros.

_**-Algo básico, el matrimonio durara dos años, nos casaremos por bienes separados, el pagara todo lo que se necesite del tratamiento de Prim así terminen los dos años y nos divorciemos, trabajare en su empresa a partir de hoy –**_ trato de protestar, pero le _**pare - está dentro del contrato así que no me puedo negar-**_ el asintió _**– fingiéremos frente a su familia ya que nadie sabe esto, así que papá por favor no quiero que nadie se entere muchos menos mamá y Prim, ella se sentiría mal y eso no ayuda en su tratamiento, así que los únicos que saben somos tu, Annie, Peeta, su abogado y yo. **_

Nadie más tiene por que saberlo.

_**-Pudo haber sido peor-**_ me sorprendió _**- lo sabes ¿verdad? Peeta es una buena persona hija le conozco desde niño y sé que lo hace porque su familia lo está presionando.**_

_**-Si lo sé-**_ susurré, puedo haber sido peor, pero aun así era humillante.

El timbre rompió aquel silencio que se había propagado, cada uno estaba inmerso en su propios pensamientos.

_**-Yo abro-**_ dije yendo hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré a la persona que menos esperaba. Peeta.

Me quede petrificada en el marco de la puerta, el está parado frente a mí, llevaba un traje parecido al de ayer solo que este de color negro y que hacia resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos y llevaba el cabello bien acomodado.

_**-Hola-**_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-Hola-**_ contesto no se qué está haciendo aquí. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir.

**_-Disculpa ¿quieres pasar?-_** le ofrezco tratando de romper el silencio.

**_-Hee no gracias, de hecho he venido para invitarte a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo-_ **me sorprendí.

**_-Pues he… bueno es que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y..._**

Río.

**_-Katniss soy tu jefe, puedes llegar tarde –_**dijo tratando de bromear.

**_-Por favor necesitamos hablar antes de llegar al trabajo –_** dijo mas serio**_- aun hay unas cosa que quisiera aclarar contigo y ayer no pude._**

Me lo pienso por un momento pero sé que tiene razón aun tenemos que hablar ciertas cosas, aun no sé cómo es que nos comportaremos en público y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa.

**_-De acuerdo, solo recojo unas cosas y nos vamos-_**el asiente.

Regreso a la casa, tomo mi bolsa y un abrigo y me despido de mi padre, por su expresión se que le sorprendió al igual que a mí la visita de Peeta, se que le tendría que ver hoy ya que tenía pensado ir a su oficina para que me indicara mis deberes, pero verlo parado en mi puerta y que me invitara a desayunar no están en mis planes.

Al salir nuevamente de la casa me encuentro a Peeta recargado en una Audi r8 black, con la mirada fija en su teléfono celular y con el seño levemente fruncido, al notar mi presencia alza la vista y me regala una linda sonrisa.

**_-¿Lista?-_**asienti. El abrió la puerta del coche, me ayudo a entrar y rodeo el auto para después entrar en el. Ya dentro lo arranca y es cuando caigo en cuenta que estoy sola dentro del auto de Peeta Mellark mi futuro marido. Y eso me hace estar nerviosa, su presencia tiene ese efecto en mi así que rato de tranquilizarme, discretamente lo miro y el tiene esa misma expresión en su cara.

El trayecto lo hacemos en total silencio que en un principio fue tenso pero una vez que logre tranquilizarme el ambiente se fue tornando mas cómodo, ninguno dijo nada, en el coche solo se podía percibir la música que sonaba en la radio y su aroma en el cuan no había reparado antes, pero era muy agradable y masculino a la vez, un perfecta combinación.

No sé porque estúpida razón volteo a verle pero la visión que tengo hace que me vuelva a poner nerviosa: Peeta tiene la mirada fija en la carretera con el seño levemente fruncido y la mano derecha en la parte superior de sus labios mientras que la otra esta en el volante, en su piel no se nota su palidez característica, desde mi posición y con las rayos de sol que logran entrar resaltan mas sus pestañas adquiriendo un sube tonó dorado y que, a pesar de ser tan largas nunca las había notado ya que son my rubias, ese detalle hace que se vea increíblemente apuesto.

Aparto de inmediato mi mirada, esperaba que haya notado que le estaba mirando, unos minutos después el entra en el estacionamiento de un restaurante que da la impresión de no ser tan lujoso daba gracias internamente no me agradaba eso tipo de sitios donde todos te daban un sonrisa hipócrita yo era de sitios más sencillos.

Se estaciono y salió del auto, antes de que pudiera abrí mi puerta el ya se encontraba abriéndola por mi y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a salir, un poco indecisa acepte la ayuda, su mano era sube pero firme característica de un hombre, al salir el rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos su acción me sorprendió y me apresuro a entrar al lugar, su rose era suave e inspiraba seguridad.

_**-Lo siento pero no me gustan lo camarógrafos-**_ retiro su brazo.

**_-¿Siempre te acosan?-_** pregunto.

**_-Empezaron hace unos meses, mi madre y mi hermana son muy populares al igual que la empresa-_** se encogió de hombro restándole importancia-**_ y yo por ser el director soy la imagen, por lo cual igual me persiguen._**

Iba a contestar cuando la voz del recepcionista nos interrumpió.

**_-Buenos día-_ **saludo, no paso desapercibido él se me quedara viendo, eso me hacía sentir incomoda, Peeta pareció notarlo por inmediatamente paso su brazo nuevamente alrededor de mi cintura al notarlo el camarero desvió su mirada.

**_-Buenos días-_** su expresión era intimidante_**-tengo una reservación a nombre de Peeta Mellark.**_

**_-Si claro señor Mellark-_ **trago**_ - su mesa esta lista, síganme por favor._**

Peeta y yo lo seguimos mientras el murmuraba un _idiota._

Una vez que el camarero nos indico nuestra mesa, se retiro. Peeta me ayudo a sentar y luego el se sentó frente a mí.

**_-Espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado, independientemente del camero el servicio es muy bueno-_** dijo**_- pero si lo prefieres podemos ir a otro lugar._**

**_-No, no –_ **me apresuré a responder _**– este está bien, me agrada.**_

Sonrió

**_-¿Desean ordena ya?-_** pregunto una joven mesera.

**_-Si por favor –_ **respondió Peeta_**- café y fruta.**_

_**-Lo mismo para mí por favor-**_ dije y la chica asintió.

_**-¿Café?-**_ me pregunto un divertido Peeta**_- si mal no recuerdo, cuando nos reuníamos con nuestros padres odiabas el café._**

**_-Sí, es verdad –_** concorde-**_ pero después de mi tercer año de universidad se volvió mi mejor aliado, hasta que termine amándolo_**- una pequeña risa se escapo de mis labios, era cierto que yo odiaba el café pero después de pasar días sin dormir una buena taza de café me mantenía despierta durante clases.

**_-Sí creo que se que es eso-_** en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

La misma chica regreso con nuestra orden y después de ponerla en si sitio se retiro no sin antes darle una tímida sonrisa a Peeta eso me había parecido muy tierno. Nos dispusimos a comer en silencio cada uno pensando en que decir, una vez que cada uno termino fue él quien hablo.

**_-Bien creo que es momento de hablar-_** respiró-**_ lo siento_**-soltó de repente.

Lo mire sorprenda.

**_-Pero… ¿Qué?_**

**_-Si Katniss, lo siento-_** repitió-**_ siento que te tengas que casar conmigo, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero de verdad no tenía otra opción, se que tu lo haces por Prim y que has dejado muchas cosas por mi estúpida petición, se también que me he aprovechado de la situación y que si mi padre se enterara me mataría-_** sonrió-**_ pero quiero que sepas que no pienso obligarte a nada, así que por ello puedes estar tranquila, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás ya hemos firmado aunque si quieres podemos cancelar el contrato, pero si quieres seguir adelante, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos._**

Lo mire atónita, el se estaba disculpando, y me estaba ofreciendo su amistad cuando debería ser yo la que se disculpará por prácticamente estafarlo, pero también esto era un trato el tenia daba algo y por justicia tenía que recibir algo a cambio, pero sobretodo ya había dado mi palabra asa que no me podía echar para atrás.

**_-Pero ¿Qué dices?-_** le respondí, el se tenso**_- no tienes porque disculparte tu solo me estas apoyando, tu lo dijiste ayer nos apoyamos mutuamente, además tengo palabra así que no planeo echarme para atrás._**

El se relajo**_- bueno si pero creo que fue mucho lo que te pedí._**

**_-Si me sorprendió, pero creo que es lo justo, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo._**

**_-Entonces ¿no estás molesta? –_** pregunto

**_-No, claro que no, no tendría por qué-_** eso le amino.

**_-Bien, entonces-_** se puso nervioso**_- que para seguir adelante primero tendríamos que relajarnos cuando estemos juntos, sino sospecharan y creo que lo primero seria conocernos más, así que te gustaría ser mi amiga Katniss Everdeen-_** me extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

**_-Amigos entonces-_** estreche su mano.

Estaba de acuerdo con él, lo primero seria relajarnos en la presencia del otro.

* * *

**_hola este capitulo es mas largo wiii. bueno pues espero que lo disfruten, estoy un poquito triste porque el capitulo anterior solo tuvo dos reviews :( si no les gutso igua me gustaria saberlo asi que dejen sus comentario._**

**_haaaa peeta ya empieza con su plan para conquistar a katniss el siempre tan lindo..._**

**_las quiero besos..._**

**_K.G_**


	7. Chapter 7: Y ahora que?

_las dejo con un nuevo capitulo disfruten..._

* * *

**Y ahora que?**

Que podría pasar ahora, esa cuestión me andaba rondando la cabeza, después aceptar su oferta de ser amigos y toda esa escena de las disculpas platicamos un poco sobre nosotros, de que nos gustaba hacer y cosas relevantes tan solo para conocernos un poco más, realmente me estaba rebajando en su presencia, aunque apenas era la segunda vez que lo veía.

Al principio, después de mucho pensármelo y tratar de encontrar una descripción de lo que sentía por él al momento de verlo, llegue a la conclusión de qué estaba molesta con Peeta, con mi padre y conmigo misma por la situación en la que me encontraba; pero eso ya no importaba ahora, el estar molesta con él o con mi padre no le devolverá la salud a Prim o a mí, mi vida, mí trabajo, mis amigos… _a él._

Así que si realmente quería que esto fuera mas sencillo y que mi familia no sospechara del trato que teníamos, tendría que crear un ambiente de comodidad entre ambos ya que estaríamos juntos por un buen tiempo, tenía que empezar a conocerlo y de cierto modo me intrigaba saber más de él, y aunque me hubiese mencionado sus razones del porque aun no estaba casado o por lo menos con una mujer a su lado tenía la impresión de que ese trataba de otra cosa.

Estuvimos tratando de conocernos por mucho rato por lo que se nos hiso demasiado tarde para ir a la oficina y si Peeta no fuera mi jefe realmente me hubiesen despedido o dado el caso nunca contratado, pero tenía la fortuna que si lo era y aunque ayer mi orgullo me hubiese hecho tratar de rechazar el trabajo sabia que lo necesitaba, tenía que tener una entrada de ingresos para así tal vez mudarme a vivir sola el tiempo que me quedara de estar soltera y poder ir a visitar a Prim por mis propios medios; ansiaba ver a mi hermana, pero no era el momento aun tenía que pensar como les diría que había regresado a chicago y que me casaba con Peeta.

¿Cómo se tomarían la noticia?

Cuando llegamos a la empresa note los detalles de ese lugar, que ayer no pude por estar tan nerviosa, quede asombrada el lugar era simplemente asombroso. En la primera planta nos recibió un señor que podría rondar los 50 años y que muy amablemente nos saludo.

_-Buenos días señor Mellark- _dijo dirigiéndose a Peeta

_-Buenos días Seth_- murmuro de vuelta_- ella es la señorita Katniss Everdeen y desde hoy estará trabajando aquí, así que espero que sea tratada como merece-_ dijo señalandome.

_-Descuide señor, será como usted indique-_ respondió_- buenos días señorita-_ sonrió amablemente.

_-Buenos días –_salude tratando de devolverle la sonrisa, me sentía muy nerviosa sin saber por qué.

Peeta se volvió para ir hacia el ascensor a la vez que me tendía una tarjeta que me permitiría el acceso al edificio con mi nombre, me resultaba sumamente curioso el hecho que la tuvieran lista tan pronto y sobretodo que en esta estaba inscrita el área donde se supone que trabajaría pero no se lo mencioné ahora tenía cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparme y una de ellas era de que manera me tenía que comportar de ahora en adelante con Peeta en la empresa y si los que trabajaban aquí sabían quién era. Eso me ponía sumamente nervioso y por un momento desee salir corriendo. Peeta pareció notar mi estado.

_-Tranquila_- susurro_- ellos no saben nada y así seguirá hasta que hablemos con nuestras familias o simplemente si no quieres no tienen por qué saberlo._

_-Gracias, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa-_trate de sonreír-_aun hay muchas cosas que acordar y no quiero equivocarme- _sabia qué era una tontería, el que quisiera que no se enteraran de nuestro ``noviazgo´´ dado que Peeta era muy conocido, pero aun no asimilaba del todo, que me fuera a casar con él.

_-Lo sé-_ sonrió- _ya habrá tiempo para conocernos más-_ la puerta del ascensor se abrió _- vamos, que ya estamos retardados._

Eso era verdad. Entre y Peeta inmediatamente pulso el botón que marcaba el ultimo piso.

Peeta salió del ascensor y me limite a seguirlo de cerca, durante el camino saludo a unas cuantas personas más hasta llegar a las puertas de roble que daban a su oficina; antes de entrar saludo a su secretaria y le pidió que llamara a alguien, me cedió el paso para que entrará a la amplia oficina y con un movimiento de manos indico que me sentara, mientras él hacía lo mismo tomando una carpeta con documentos que hojeo sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Aparto la vista de los papeles y me observo desde su puesto, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

_-Adelante-_ pidió Peeta.

_- tu secretaria me aviso que habían llegado-_dijo el mismo joven que ayer se presento como su abogado.

_-Buenos días-_ me saludo a la vez que me tendía la una mano_- por si no lo recuerdas mi nombre es Finnick Odiar soy el abogado de Peeta._

_-Buenos días-_un poco nerviosa acepte su mano y lo salude_- y si lo recuerdo señor Odiar_.

_-Hoo, por favor llámame Finnick, señor Odiar me hace sentir viejo-_ dijo falsamente indignado y yo reí levente mientras Peeta negaba con la cabeza también con diversión.

Él para nada parecería viejo, más bien, era muy atractivo, alto y de piel bronceada; cabello color bronce y penetrantes ojos verdes no le calculaba más de 25 años.

_-Bien, Katniss-_ interrumpió Peeta_- el, como ya nos quedo claro-_dijo con ironía lo que hiso ampliar mas la sonrisa de Finnick_- es mi abogado además de ser mi mejor amigo y vicepresidente de la empresa-_ lo mire sorprendida_- se que no lo parece pero es muy bueno en su trabajo-_ dijo mientras Finnick bufaba, aunque en la comisuras de sus labios se podía ver el indicio de una sonrisa.

_-Ya quisieras ser como yo Mellark-_ contrarrestó.

Peeta se echo a reír.

_-Bien, el caso es que, Finnick será tu jefe- _dijoPeeta después de un momento recuperando la compostura_- estarás bajo sus órdenes, tu cubículo estará en el área de recursos humanos en el 5to piso y aunque el departamento cuenta su propio jefe de personal, será él – _señalo a Finnick_ -quien te indique que hacer y cuando él no se encuentre lo hará el jefe del departamento, ya lo conocerás es muy agradable._

Asentí. Finnick me agradaba.

-_Bien Katniss_- Finnick se levanto se su asiento -_ven conmigo te mostrare donde se encuentra tu cubículo _– y continuo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_-Por supuesto_.

_-Hasta luego hermano-_ le dijo a Peeta.

-_Recuerda lo que te dije Finnick_- le advirtió Peeta mirándolo seriamente, Finnick solo se rio y salió de la oficina.

_-Bien será mejor que me baya-_dije levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta_- hasta luego Peeta_.

_-Hasta luego y suerte con tu primer día de trabajo-_ me respondió con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro_- te veo a las 6, para llevarte a casa._

_-No es necesario, tomare un taxi_-respondí

_-No, hay negativa Kat._- en su rostro se podía ver su desacuerdo así que solo puede asentir y salir de la oficina rápidamente; él me había llamado Kat en vez de Katniss como si fuera lo más normal.

Deje pasar ese detallo, después de todo habíamos acordado tratar de ser amigos ¿no?

Baje los pisos que me separaba de mi espacio de trabajo y al salir del ascensor me asombre por lo bonito del piso era amplio con pocos cubículos en el centros separados unos de otros y 3 grandes oficinas, era diferente al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Peeta pero no dejaba de ser lindo y se notaba el buen ambiente de trabajo; en este caso las puertas de las oficinas eran de cristal por lo que se podía ver a gente trabajando dentro. Camine ante la mirada curiosa de algunos trabajadores hacia Finnick que ya me esperaba en el que supuse seria mi cubículo.

_-Este será tu cubículo podrás decorarlo a tu gusto_- murmuro_- para empezar te encargaras de revisar estos documentos-_ me entrego varias carpetas, aras un informe de ellos y me los enviras a mi oficina, yo los revisare tan luego tenga tiempo.

Asentí

_-Inmediatamente me pondré a trabajar en ellos-_respondí, Finnick me envió una mirada curiosa, cuando se percato que lo estaba mirando sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de apartar sus pensamientos.

_-Creo que no pasaras mucho tiempo en este lugar-_ no entendí a que se refería con eso.

El pareció darse cuenta de mi confundió por que solo se rio y se acerco su boca a mi oído para susurrar.

_-Me caes bien Katniss creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos-_ se aparto y me sonrió, lo mire con los ojos abiertos, pero un segundo después supe que tenía razón, algo me decía que Finnick sería un gran amigo.

El resto de la tarde me la pase ordenando los documentos que me había pedio Finnick, a la hora de la comida baje a la cafetería para comer algo y ahí me tope con una chica muy agradable llamada Rue, muy bonita y no mayor de 23 años y que curiosamente trabajaba en el mismo piso que yo, no había reparado en su presencia ya que no era muy buena haciendo amigos, así que una vez que Finnick me dejo sola me dispuse a acomodar mis cosas y ponerme a trabajar.

Rue era una chica muy agradable, un poco mas bajita que yo y de tez morena, me conto que vivía con su novio, que no tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en Chicago y que era la secretaria del jefe de recursos humanos. Después de la agradable plática con Rue subimos juntas a nuestro puesto de trabajo para continuar con lo nuestro.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que me sobresalte cuando mi teléfono sonó, lo saque de mi bolsa y me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Peeta diciéndome que me esperaba en el estacionamiento para llevarme a casa, por un momento me pregunte como había obtenido mi numero, ya que no se lo había dado aun, pero después recordé que le había dado una carpeta con mis datos para mi ficha de trabajo, por lo que supuse que lo debió haberlo tomado de ahí.

Guarde todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio y apague la computadora, recogí mis cosas y me despedí de Rue, para dirigirme al estacionamiento, por lo menos le agradecía que me esperara ahí donde nadie nos viera. Cuando llegue encontré a Peeta recargado en el coche revisando algo en su teléfono, tenía el pelo un poco desordenado y el saco del traje abierto, cuando se percato de mi presencia alzo la cabeza y me regalo una sonrisa ladina.

_-Hola_- musito_- espero que no te moleste que el que haya tomado tu número telefónico de tu documentación, solo que no sabía como avisarte y no te lo había pedido antes._

_-No, claro que no-_ le respondí mientras me metían en el auto con su ayuda, tenía que reconocer que era todo un caballero. El dio la vuelta rápidamente y se metió en el coche y emprendió la marcha, el habiente se envolvió en un como silencio y con la música del radio de fondo. Cada vez me relajaba más en su presencia.

-¿_Cómo fue tu primer día de trabajo?_- pregunto de repente.

Sonreí. No fue tan mal.

Bien supongo- me miro arqueando una ceja, cuando se detuvo en una alto- de acuerdo estuvo bien, conocí a una chica muy agradable, Rue se llama.

Se quien es, parce ser muy amigable, lleva trabajando en la empresa dos años- le mire interrogante- conozco a todos los que trabajan para mí.

_¿Enserio?-_ pregunte.

_-Reviso personalmente su ficha de trabajo_- encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

De pronto sonrió con arrogancia y diversión a la vez_- no cualquiera trabaja en mi empresa, aunque hay excepciones._

Golpe bajo. Sonreí y trate de seguirle el juego.

_-¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?-_ pregunte sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Peeta reía por el tono de voz que utilice.

_-Solo cuido mis intereses-_ bufé tratando de sonar ofendida, sin éxito claro.

Ya quisieras ser como yo Mellark.- utilice las mismas palabas de Finnick, y el rompió en risas contagiándome en el proceso.

Me sorprendí de la facilidad con la que estaba hablando con Peeta.

El se estaciono en la entrada de mi casa y de repente su rostro cambio, me miro un poco tenso y con un profundo suspiro dijo algo que definitivamente no esperaba:

_-Mi madre quiere que vayas a comer a su casa-_me tense_- no sé de qué forma se entero que estabas de regreso y trabajando en la empresa; hace un par de horas me llamo, para que le diera tu numero, pero le dije que yo te diría, así que creo que sería el mejor momento para que les dijéramos sobre… sobre nosotros-_ soltó de repente.

_Había llegado la hora…._

* * *

_regrese... jejjejje lo siento espero que les guste el capitulo, ya lo tenia pero lo estaba editando para que estubiera mejor aganme saber que les parecio.  
_

_peeta empieza con su plan de conquista y arggg Katniss se sigue acordando de 'él' , lo siento pero es importante para la historia  
_

_las kiero besos ¿reviews?_

_K.G_


	8. Chapter 8: Acercamientos

hola chicas :) espero que disfruten este capitulo

* * *

**_Acercamientos_**

Bien eso era algo que no me esperaba. Sin embrago sabía que lo tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente esperaba que fuera no tan pronto.

Después de que le digiera a Peeta que estaba bien y que no lo podíamos retrasar, decidimos que era mejor conocernos un poco más antes de la comida con su familia y así poder desempeñar mejor nuestra actuación de 'novios'. Por suerte esta seria hasta el fin de semana siguiente, ya que Peeta les había dicho que primero tendría que adaptarme mejor a mi nuevo trabajo.

Durante el resto de la semana y la siguiente, había comido con Peeta todos los días para platicar y hacer que la convivencia con el otro fuera más normal, hablamos de nosotros, y de lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo. Una de las partes mas difíciles, sin deuda fueron los acercamientos, cuando los intentamos por primera me sentía nerviosa y sumamente rara, pero Peeta me daba la confianza y me hacía sentir cómoda.

Primero probamos con tomarnos de las manos; la primera vez que lo hiso al sentir su mano contra la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral y un cosquilleo en el estomago como las estúpidas mariposas que describían los cuentos de princesas, pero cuando fui consciente de esa sensación sentí que traicionaba a Gale y en ese ínstate aparte mi mano, Peeta se dio cuenta de mi reacción inmediatamente se aparto y me llevo a casa, no dijimos nada durante el camino y antes de bajar, una vez más se disculpo yo solo pude asentir y ya en la comodidad de mi cama llore, despidiéndome para siempre de él, yo lo había dejado marchar y tenía que seguir adelante, y si seguía atormentándome con su recuerdo solo haría la situación más complicada. Así que con ese pensamiento me desperté, ya había tomado la decisión: _me olvidaría de él y seguiría adelante._

Me disculpe con Peeta por mi comportamiento del día anterior y le propuse seguir adelante, el sin embargo era más cauteloso con los acercamientos, como si temiera tocarme y eso no era bueno, nadie se crearía nada, así que opte por ser yo la que se acercara mas, ya nada podía perder pero si mucho que ganar. Así pasaron los días y cada vez era más común tomarnos de las manos, aunque casi siempre era yo la que lo hacía y aunque me costara reconocerlo me gustaba su tacto.

Había hablado con Annie el fin de semana y contado sobre mi plática con Peeta, la repentina comida con sus padres y sobre mi decisión de olvidarme de Gale, a lo que ella estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera triste y que ella se diera cuenta por lo que ese día fui arrastrada por su pequeño cuerpo a lo que ella llamaba 'un día de chicas' y por mas protestas de mi parte había logrado convencerme de comprar un bonito conjunto a juego con unos zapatos de tacón para la comida en casa de Peeta, alegando que no podía conocer a 'mis suegros' toda mal vestida.

Se sentía muy bien tener a mi loca amiga cerca.

.

Era viernes y había quedado con Peeta de ir a su apartamento para tatar unos asuntos pendientes sobre 'nuestra relación' y uno de ellos y sin duda el más difícil. Que les diríamos a nuestras familias.

Estábamos sentados en la sala, el lugar es muy bonito y luminoso pero sin perder su toque varonil en el, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos marrones dándole un aspecto mas cálido; se veía que Peeta tenía buen gusto, no era muy grade pero si lo suficiente para más de una persona.

Peeta estaba sentado justo en frente de mi, llevábamos un rato aquí y ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, así que tome valor y hable- Creo que tarde o temprano lo tendremos que hacer- susurre tratando de sonreírle.

-Si creo que tienes razón-se removía nervioso - Kat de verdad yo lo siento se que…

_Oh no, no otra vez._

-Hey-lo reprendí con cansancio- si sigues disculpando cada 5 minutos, esto terminara siendo molesto- tome su mano entre las mías- tratemos que esto sea más sencillo ¿sí?, ya hemos hablado de esto, es un trato por lo tanto nos conviene a los dos, además si alguien debería disculpase esa soy yo, al fin a cavo soy yo la que se está aprovechando….

No me dejo continuar, aparto su mano de entre las mías y la poso suavemente en mi mejilla acariciándola con las puntas de sus dedos, su tacto era suave, cálido… _me podría acostumbrar a esto_- no, no lo digas, tienes razón es un trato, ambos ganamos, es solo que – suspiro frustrado, pero sin apartarse de mi- siento que te pedí demasiado.

-No, ya te lo dije es lo justo- le sonreí para que supiere que decía la verdad- ahora podríamos dejar de hablar de esto y pensar en una buena… explicación- trate de no decir mentira aunque eso era una_ mentira._

Suspiro y se puso de pie, visiblemente más relajado- sí, he estado pensado y lo más creíble será decir que nos encontramos en un evento, que al principio no nos reconocimos pero después de saber quien éramos, nos planteamos salir un día para platicar de los viejos tiempo, aunque al principio era de nuestras familias de quienes hablábamos, eso hiso que las salidas se hicieran más frecuentes y una cosa llevo a la otra, que cuando me regrese a vivir a Chicago, tratamos de dejarlo pero esto era más fuerte – me miro, y no supe descifrar lo que había en su mirada-y en mis visitas a nueva york se hiso más formal nuestra relación y si no habíamos dicho nada era porque queríamos que pasara un poco más de tiempo antes de contárselos – hiso una pausa, y después siguió con voz cautelosa- y cuando supiste sobre la enfermedad de Prim decidiste regresar a Chicago… y aunque no era como esperábamos, la situación le daba una oportunidad a lo nuestro.

Había pensado en todo- es creíble.

-Si no te gusta pensaremos en otra cosa-murmuro.

-No, no, está bien esa- me puse de pie y mire el reloj que estaba en la pared no me había dado cuenta que ya era muy tarde- será mejor que me baya ya es tarde.

-Si creo que tienes razón ya es tarde- concedió Peeta, también mirando el reloj- te llevare.

-¡No!- exclame, y se sorprendió- tomare un taxi, no te molestes.

-Es ninguna molestia Kat-él había empezado a llamarme así- es tarde para que te vayas sola.

-No soy una niña Peeta puedo cuidarme sola-suspire, era muy terco - de verdad, tomare un taxi, no te are atravesar la ciudad solo para llevarme.

-De ninguna manera, yo te llevare- rodé los ojos.

-Peeta por favor- lo mire mal- deja de ser tan terco, tomare un taxi y no habrá más discusión.

El no se lo tomo muy bien pero al fin acepto.

-De acuerdo pero te acompañaré hasta el taxi- bufe molesta.

-Está bien- tome mi bolsa- vamos.

El tomo el teléfono para llamar, una vez que termino la llamada bajamos hasta la puerta de edificio a esperar y unos minutos después llego el taxi.

-Eso fue rápido-comente viendo al taxi estacionarse.

-Si – concordó y tomo mi mano- pasare por ti en la mañana.

-Por supuesto

-No estés nerviosa- fruncí el ceño y tuve ganas de golpearlo, él se rio - mis padres te adoran.

-De eso no puedo estar segura- me pase la mano por la cara, visiblemente frustrada- hace mucho tiempo que no los veo y dudo que me perdonen, el no haberme despedido de ellos cuando me marche y no haberlos visitado, las veces que visite a mi familia.

Paso sus dedos por mi entrecejo tratando de suavizar mi expresión, acercándose un poco más a mí.

_Poco a poco se acerco más a mí, hasta que sentí como su cálido aliento me rosaba la oreja__-_ Te vez muy más linda cuando no frunces el ceño-susurro y después se alejo un poco- y te equivocas, mis padres te adoran.

-No cuando sepan que soy .. soy tu no- novia y no les dijimos…- dije torpemente poro me calle en cuanto fui consciente de lo que había dicho.

El tener tan cerca a Peeta estaba causando que mi corazón se acelerara y volvieran las estúpidas mariposa como si realmente Peeta me gustara y él estuviera coqueteando conmigo, aunque sabía que era estúpido y me obligué a recordar que el solo estaba actuando para que así las cosas fueran más naturales frente a su familia, aunque ese pensamiento no evitaba que mi respiración se volviera un poco irregular aunque estaba tratando de disimularla lo mejor posible para que él no lo notara.

De repente acerco su rostro al mío y pude ver como sus ojos miraban mis labios, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse más cuando note sus intenciones - Te perdonaran- murmuro muy cerca de mis labios, podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío; poco a poco se fue inclinando más hacia mí; podría jurar que Peeta me besaría, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozar mis labios desvió la cara y me dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Kat.-Me había quedado muda de la impresión asi que solo atine a asentir antes de meterme al taxi.

Ya dentro del taxi solo puede divisar la silueta de Peeta adentrarse al edificio cuando el taxi arranco, aun estaba un poco en shock por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando llegue a casa y en mi mente solo tenía un pensamiento: _Peeta había estado a punto de besarme_

Estaba muy confundida y ¿decepcionada? Por un instante cuando puede sentir su aliento cerca del mío por un instante estuve a punto de acortar la distancia y ser yo quien lo besara, tenía que reconocer que Peeta era muy guapo, tierno y caballeroso, el tiempo le había favorecido muy bien sobretodo comparándolo con el Peeta de hace 7 años, pero eso no significaba que me gustara o ¿sí?

No, estaba mal entre nosotros solo existía un trato, un pacto de mutua ayuda que tenia fecha de caducidad y yo no podía pensar en Peeta mas que como mi amigo, además su recuerdo estaba en mi.

.

Los rayos de luz que se colaban por mi ventana fue lo que me despertó, no sabía que hora era pero por la cantidad de luz tenía que suponer que era muy tarde, y no era como si en la noche hubiese dormido mucho, de tanto darle vueltas al asunto del casi-beso de Peeta me había acostado muy tarde y no tenía intenciones de levantarme muy pronto, aunque mis deseos se vieron interrumpidos por una odiosa melodía proveniente de mi móvil.

A regodientas me levante con la intención de gritarle a quien osaba levantarme tan temprano, busque el artefacto del mal y tan solo encontrarlo conteste la llamada sin siquiera molestarme a ver quién era.

-Everdeen- gruñí

-Hola Kat- risa de Peeta resonó al otro lado de la línea- veo que no te levantaste de muy buen humor.

-Hola, lo siento- me disculpe un poco avergonzada- no dormí muy bien anoche.

-Si me imaginaba que aun no te levantabas cuando te llame hace dos horas

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida, por no a ver escuchado antes mi móvil- Creo que no escuche el móvil

-No te preocupes- dijo- solo te llamaba para desearte buenos días, aunque creo que ahora serán tardes y decirte que pasare a eso de las dos por ti.

Por primera vez desde que me levante mire el reloj y casi me caigo de cara cuando describí que eran las 12:15 pm eso me dejaba con menos de dos horas para arreglarme.

-¿Kat?- la voz de Peeta me trajo a la realidad

-Hee si disculpa ¿qué decías?- pregunte en un susurro

-Que si te parece bien la hora o quieres que pase más tarde, por mi no hay problema- repitió.

-No, no – me apresure a contestar- a esa ahora esta perfecto, así que será mejor que me empiece a preparar- dije después de un momento.

-Sí, claro- hubo un pequeño silencio- hasta más tarde Kat- se despidió en un susurro.

-Adiós Peeta –conteste de vuelta.

No sé porque estúpida razón no colgué hasta que escuche el sonido que me indicaba que Peeta había cortado la llamada. Un sonido en la cocina freno mi reflexión momentánea e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño se suponía que estaba sola en casa, papá había ido a ver a Prim y no vendría hasta la próxima semana, había hablado con Prim y mamá la tarde de ayer y luego papá me lo había confirmado.

Tal vez era ladrón se había metido mientras dormía pensando que estaba la casa sola, así que no se qué maldito impulso me hiso agarrar la secadora de mi cómoda y bajar lentamente las escaleras hasta la cocina. Muy silenciosamente me adentre a la cocina

-Al fin despiertas- la voz de Annie sonó por toda la casa haciéndome pegar un grito por el susto de muerte que me lleve.

-¡Maldición! Annie casi me matas del susto- le grite agarrándome el pecho

-Hey que te pasa- le mire mal

-Me acabas de pegar el peor susto de mi vida-solo rodo los ojos - pensé que eras un ladro o algo así

-¿y pensabas atacarlo con la secadora?- se burlo de mi señalando la secadora que aun tenia entre mis manos.

No supe que contestarle, porque la situación realmente parecía estúpida.

-¿En todo caso que haces en mi casa?- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema

-Según se, hoy comerás con tus suegros ¿no?- me miro con esa sonrisa que me decía que esto será malo – así que aquí me tienes para ayudarte y que quedes despampanante.

Gemí

-Así que vamos, a la ducha- me apresuro

-Annie ni siquiera he desayunado- dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre

-Bien- bufo y me soltó- desayuna y a la ducha.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí, este seria día largo, muy largo así que sería mejor disfrutar de mi desayuno antes de enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba.

* * *

hola nuevamente con un capi.. mmm espero que les guste ¿que cren que este causando peeta en katniss ? jejjejje ella es muy complicada jejejje ya sabraban por que, espero sus comentarios chicas no duden en dejarlos a quienes escribimos nos inspiran mucho sus opiniones

sin mas las dejo espero opiniones buenas y MALAS igual

los kiero besos

_K.G_


	9. Chapter 9: Nerviosismo

**hola chic s lamento el retraso :) disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Estar bajo el control de Annie, cuando se empecina en hacer algo es realmente muy frustrante, siempre dando órdenes y más cuando se trata de cómo ir vestida para un evento o algo por el estilo.

Después de desayunar me había obligado a tomar la ducha más corta, pero al mismo tiempo intensa de la historia, si eso era posible; después me ayudo con el maquillaje que era muy sencillo, solo un poco de color en mis ojos para hacerlos resaltar y un suave brillo labial rosa, me había secado el cabello dejándolo suelto sobre mi espalda donde caía en suaves ondas que se creaban gracias a mi habitual trenza, y la ropa era algo simple un lindo vestido de encaje hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas de color azul sin mangas y a conjunto con unos zapatos negros de tacón que Annie me había hecho comprar el fin de semana pasado.

Justo cuando termine de arreglarme con ayuda de Annie claro, mire el reloj y me percate que habíamos terminado 10 minutos antes de la hora en la que debía quedado de venir Peeta, por lo que bajamos al salón para esperar.

-Te vez increíble.- dijo Annie orgullosa de sí misma y aunque ella no era adicta a la moda debía reconocer que tenía muy buen justo y que yo no lo pude haber hecho tan bien sola.

-Gracias por todo An- agradecí.

-No hay de qué cariño.

-Claro que lo hay- le dije abrazándola el que estuviera aquí me hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

-Lo hago por que te quiero- me miro con una linda sonrisa- aparte no lo hubieras podido hacer sola.

-No, claro que no- concorde tratando de sonreír, mi periodo estaba a punto de llegar y estaba muy sensible, _malditas hormonas._

-Vamos no te pongas sentimental, arruinaras tu maquillaje y no pretenderás conocer a tus suegros con el maquillaje todo corrido ¿verdad?

-An, sabes que ellos no son mis suegros ¿verdad?-le cuestione, últimamente ella hablaba como si realmente lo fueran.

-Cariño durante los próximos dos años lo serán, y aunque la relación entre Peeta y tu sea una farsa eso solo lo sabemos él, el odioso de su abogado, tu padre, tu y yo- suspiro- lamento decirte esto pero tendrán que creerse ustedes mismos su farsa si quieren convencer a sus familias y al resto de la gente que realmente están enamorados, aunque lo siga odiando por obligarte a esto.

-Ella tenía razón, solo que a veces se me hacía muy difícil hacerme a la idea, pero él no me obligaba, amenos no directamente, solo era un acuerdo como habíamos tratado, además me había dado la opción de echarme para atrás aunque había dicho que seguiría adelante por miedo a que el hiciera lo mismo y no quisiera seguir pagándole el tratamiento a Prim, suspire y cuando quise contestarle a Annie el timbre sonó indicando que Peeta había llegado, así que me aleje de Annie y tome mi bolso para abrir la puerta.

Me quede impactada con la imagen que había ante mis ojos, justo como me paso la primera vez que lo vi; frente a mi estaba Peeta recargado distraídamente en su auto, pero esta vez estaba diferente, sin su habitual traje, llevaba unos jeans desgastados con una simple playera cuello v blanca, Converse, una chaqueta de cuero negra, el pelo un poco desordenado y lentes de sol Ray Ban negros, todo esto lo hacía lucir joven demostrando su verdadera edad, pero sobretodo lo hacía ver… _sexy. _

De pronto me di cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía sin traje.

Cuando noto mi presencia giro la cabeza y me regalo una encantadora sonrisa, y juro que por un instante sentí mis rodillas temblar, había mucho que nadie tenía ese efecto en mi, ni siquiera Gale; se quito los lentes y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo, en su cara podía ver que estaba un poco sorprendido, la verdad es que la forma en que me miro me hacía sentir deseable y hermosa, otra cosa más que no sentía desde hace mucho.

En menos de 5 minutos Peeta me había hecho tener sensaciones que hacía mucho que no tenía y eso no era bueno, al menos no en nuestra situación pero en estos momentos me era imposible pensar, y sería absurdo negar que Peeta era muy guapo porque lo era y mucho.

Los dos nos mirábamos sin decir nada hasta que un carraspeo nos hiso aparatar la mirada uno del otro, Annie estaba detrás de mí y su cara había una expresión de diversión, lo que me hiso suponer que había visto el intenso intercambio de miradas.

-Hola Peeta- fruncí el seño ante la forma tan natural de Annie al saludar a Peeta, no se suponía que lo odiaba por en cierta forma obligarme a casar con él.

-Hola Annie- contesto con una sonrisa un poco nervioso- he... hola Kat ¿nos vamos?

-Si claro vamos- mire a Annie antes de bajar los dos escalones de la entrada y lo que vi en su mirada no me justo nada, llegue hasta Peeta y este me ayudo a subir a su auto, al tomar su mano una corriente eléctrica últimamente muy habitual me recorrió.

-Hasta luego Annie- dijo Peeta, cuando estuvo a punto de subir al auto.

-Hasta luego Peeta- contesto mi amiga y después se dirigió a mí - te esperare en casa Kat

Yo solo asentí.

Una vez que Peeta puso el auto en marcha, nos sumimos en silencio, solo se podía escuchar la melodía que salía de la radio.

-Pensé que me odiaba- dijo Peeta rompiendo el silencio, en su vos había una pizca de diversión.

Yo pensaba lo mismo-le respondí – pero creo que sucumbió ante tus encantos.

-La risa de Peeta resonó por todo el auto.

-¿Crees que soy encantador?- me miro alzando una de sus rubias cejas y una sonrisa bailando en -la comisura de sus labios cuando se detuvo en un alto.

-No te creas Mellark-bufé.

El sonrió entre dientes poniendo de nuevo el auto en marcha, nuevamente en un cómodo silencio. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa era natural y despreocupada.

No sé que me pasaba últimamente con Peeta cada vez me era mas sencillo hablar con él y su presencia ya no me incomodaba, era una persona muy encantadora, divertida y amable, pero sin duda aun había en algo del chico misterioso que era antes, la forma en que a veces me mira y no logro entender lo que realmente hay en ella.

Me había dado cuenta que es una persona sencilla que ama a su familia sobre cualquier cosa y me preguntaba si ellos realmente nos creerían, conocía a sus familia desde niña y tenía en cuanta que ellos sabían que nunca me había llevado bien con Peeta y que de cierta forma siempre lo evitaba y que ahora llegara y les digiera _¡sorpresa soy la novia de Peeta, si del mismo Peeta que evitaba y a veces molestaba!_, sonaba estúpido.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Peeta sacándome de mis cavilaciones, sin apartar su vista de la carretera aun nos faltaba un poco para llegar a su casa.

-En que no se si podre hacer esto- conteste sinceramente.

-Hey, tranquila lo harás bien- me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme- recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

-No sé si podre- acépate mirándolo- Peeta no soy buena en esto, conozco a tu familia desde niña se me hará muy difícil mentirles y aunque pudiera realmente crees que nos creerán, nunca hablábamos cuándo éramos niños, nunca fuimos amigos ni nada- gemí desesperada enterrando mi rostro en mis manos, sabía que era una tontería yo lo había aceptado, había tenido la oportunidad de negarme y mandar todo al dominio, mas sin embargo decidí surgir adelante, pero entre más nos acercábamos a su casa más nerviosa me ponía, Annie tenía razón esto sería más difícil de lo que realmente pensaba, le mentiríamos a muchas personas entre ellas a nuestras familias.

Después de un momento Peeta hablo.

-Hey Katniss-me llamo, pero no conteste - aun te puedes arrepentir-suspiro- no continuar con esto si no quieres- tomo mi mentón alzándolo para que lo mirara, no supe en que momento había parado el coche - sabíamos que esto sería difícil, pero aun te puedes arrepentir- cuando dijo eso el fin lo mire, no podía arrepentirme- si decides terminar con esto, lo entenderé –suspiro- te lo dije una vez no te obligare y si te sientes presionada porque yo desista de seguir pagando el tratamiento de Prim, no debes preocuparte por ello porque no será así, y en caso de que te arrepientas seguiré pagando el tratamiento como hasta ahora.

La sinceridad en su mirada me hiso saber que decía la verdad, pero yo no podía simplemente arrepentirme le había dado mi palabra, era una acuerdo entre ambos y no me echaría para atrás, simplemente no lo aria.

Negué levemente y di un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento- dije- solo estoy un poco nerviosa, pero no por eso me echare para atrás.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó un tanto esperanzado.

-Tenemos un acuerdo ¿recuerdas? – me encogí de hombros- Y no puedo simplemente arrepentirme y ya.

-Si, ya el acuerdo- su voz sonó un poco decepcionada- Katniss no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, puedo buscar a alguien más, esto igual no es fácil para mí, le estoy mintiendo a muchas personas y a mi familia… y si se enteraran de la verdad los defraudaría mucho y tal vez pierda más de lo que posiblemente gane - en esa ultima frase su voz solo fue un murmullo y en su mirada había miedo e incertidumbre.

De pronto me sentí como una completa estúpida, esto no solo era difícil para mí sino también para él.

-Lo siento- me disculpe nuevamente-olvida lo que dije ¿sí? una de sus manos entre las mías - Estoy nerviosa eso es todo, a veces no sé cómo reacciona en situaciones como esta, cuando todo me supera y no sé cómo actuar.

¿Estás segura de querer continuar?

-Si – dije firmemente

-Estas consiente que después de hoy ya no hay marcha atrás ¿verdad?- pregunto cauteloso.

-Si- conteste y lo mire decidida– y seguiré adelante, y si creíste que me arrepentiría, olvídalo ¿sí? Porque no lo haré, seguiremos adelante con esto juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento lo vi dudar y me pareció que lo que realmente quería es que me negara a continuar, tal vez lo que él quería era dejar toda esta farsa atrás y no se porque pero ese pensamientos me hiso sentir decepcionada, tal vez creía que no era lo suficiente para él.

-Gracias por querer continuar Katniss – dijo bajando el ahora su mirada – esto es muy importante para mí.

No entendía realmente que quería dar a entender con eso, pero lo deje pasar ya había suficiente tensión entre nosotros ,Peeta retomo el camino a casa de sus padres pero ninguno volvió a decir algo, conforme mas nos acercábamos mi nerviosismo iba en aumento y el silencio de Peeta realmente no ayudaba mucho.

Al fin de cuentas que mas podría pasar, solo me odiaran y evitaran que me case contigo alegando que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti- trate de bromear, rompiendo el silencio

Créeme no te odiarían- se rio- y si ese fuera el caso aria lo posible por qué fueras mi esposa, ya que tu eres perfecta para mí- tomo una de mis manos y se la llevo a su boca depositando un suave beso en ella.

_Me estremecí._

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir una extraña sensación provocando que mi corazón comenzara a bombear fervientemente, y por un instante desee que fueran reales y que realmente alguien me amara con tal intensidad que no le importara enfrentarse a su familia y a todo lo que interpusiera entre nosotros, pero ese amor no existe al menos no en la vida real, ese amor solo está en cuentos de princesas con finales felices, la vida es otra cosa.

Así que no conteste a sus palaras, no había nada que contestar, ni tampoco me podía tomar enserio nada que dijera, todo era parte del acuerdo que teníamos, una actuación, un engaño pero no podía evitar que sus palabras tuvieran ese efecto en mi.

El resto de camino lo hicimos en completo silencio parecía, conforme nos acercamos a la casa de los Mellark puede ver que nada había cambiado era una residencia de dos pisos de color blanca, siempre me había gustado venir a este lugar era muy espacioso con grandes árboles alrededor que le daba un aspecto increíble, Peeta se adentro una vez que el portón se abrió y aparco en la entrada de la casa ayudándome a bajar.

Decir que mi nerviosismo había disminuido era una total mentira, estaba considerando seriamente la idea de salir corriendo y esconderme.

-Tranquilízate- susurro Peeta cerca de mi oído acariciando mi espalda para tranquilizarme uan vez que llamo a la puerta.

En el interior se escucharon pasas acercándose e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió revelando a la madre de Peeta.

_Bien ya no hay marcha atrás…. _

Pensé para mis adentros.

* * *

_**bien ahora si empieza lo bueno jejeje katnis empieza a sentir algo por peeta...**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios me agradan muchisimo y lamento no averselos contestado pero de verdad estoy muy ocupada :S aunque este de vaciones trabajo y eso me quita mucho tiempo.**_

_**lamento mi ortografia :( de verdad no soy bueno en ellos y me siento terrible pero por eso mismo estoy corrigiendola...**_

_**espero sus comentarios, en el capitulo anterior fueron más y eso fue genialll**_

_**saludosss **_

_**K.G**_


End file.
